


"But dad, I’ll always stay your little girl"

by RedHoodedKid



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Agender Character, Coming Out, Crying, Gen, Not Beta Read, Song: Daughter (Ryan Cassata), Songfic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, deadnaming, everyone else is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: Setsuna is coming out to his dad with the club there for him.
Relationships: Yuki Setsuna/Asaka Karin (implied)
Kudos: 16





	"But dad, I’ll always stay your little girl"

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is Vaguely set in the same verse as my upcoming fic “My Inner MELODY” but this might not happen exactly, i just had an idea.

Setsuna was shaking. He was so scared to tell his dad but he had the club and Eli behind him. The club had told Mr.Nakagawa they wanted to have a small party to celebrate their latest live, but it was coming out party in disguise. Karin must’ve seen him overthinking and shaking as they walked because suddenly she was next to him and holding his hand to comfort him. The Nijigasaki idol club was still in their live shirt and school skirts while Eli had joined them in a casual outfit with her guitar as they walked to the Nakagawa house.

There wasn’t much deco planned;it was mostly about food,singing,and relaxing but there was tension in the air. The 11 of them knew what would happen at one point tonight. The walk seemed longer than usual to Setsuna but he guessed it always felt like that when you’re about to say something that will change your life, for the better or worse. He knew this could be the start of him being able to transition or could push him deeper into the closet or even be kicked out. He had a plan for the worst case scenario but he really hoped it didn’t come to that.

They finally arrived and said their various greetings as they entered the house while taking off their shoes. Setsuna’s dad responded and popped his head out of the kitchen,a gentle smile on his face. The man had accepted Setsuna being an idol a while ago and had seemed to be more open minded now,even putting less pressure on Setsuna about his grades. Which was why Setsuna felt like he might be able to come out safely. 

“Hey girls,can some of you come help me get everything finished up? That automatically includes you,Nana.” He said, pointing at Setsuna. Setsuna cringed internally as the tension rose in the room from that one word. It’s not like he knew yet. As far as he knew, Setsuna was just his stage name. Kanata and fellow second year Ayumu joined Setsuna in helping his dad finish the food and bring it to the card tables put out just to put drinks and food on. Now was time for the more fun yet nerve wracking part. 

They started off with just talking and snacking but eventually Kasumi brought up singing. They all decided to show off their songs from their lives to him since he didn’t make it to get everything ready. He looked proud of them in only a way a father could. It was a welcome 180 from a few months ago to Setsuna. Next they went onto doing popular songs and even translated english songs. Somehow, Setsuna and Karin had be teased and egged on to singing Nozomi and Eli’s duet song, which caused Eli to turn red and try to stop them but a look in setsuna's eyes stopped her. He was going to use this to transition into his coming out song. 

After a very blush filled duet between the two, he took a deep breath.

“Hey dad, I want to sing a song for you and it’s important to me you listen to the lyrics. I even had Mari and others translate them into japanese just for this.” he stated, looking at his dad. Mr.Nakagawa nodded at his child and Setsuna looked at Eli. She started to play and Setsuna closed his eyes, scared to see his dad’s initial reaction.

_ “10 years ago I cut my hair _

_ And I changed my name as people stared _

_ And I went on TV and I so did declare _

_ That this is who I am, for anyone that cares”  _

Setsuna could feel his heart pounding and legs shake. It wasn’t like his excitement of a live show or getting to talk about his special interests. It was fear knowing what the next verse was. He managed to open his eyes and he felt like tears were welling up.

_ “I didn’t change who I am _

_ I’ve always been a man _

_ Still, it changed your world _

_ But dad, I’ll always stay your little girl” _

Mr. Nakagawa’s mouth was agape and Setsuna could not figure out if that was a good thing or bad thing. His expressiveness was still new to Setsuna,having not seen it a lot growing up.

_ “10 years ago, I know you had a hard time _

_ And I tried and tried, cause I want you in my life _

_ I’m just living true, no doubt in my mind _

_ And these changes they take time you’ll find” _

Setsuna’s voice wavered as he felt hot tears roll down his face and gripped his skirt with one hand. His thoughts were swimming about what ifs but tried to focus on finishing the song. Thankfully it was the chorus.

_ “I didn’t change who I am _

_ I’ve always been a man _

_ Still, it changed your world _

_ But dad, I’ll always stay your little girl _

_ I know that you accept me as your son _

_ But that doesn’t mean your daughter ever did run _

_ I’ll always be close to you, no matter what _

_ I love you and no doors are ever shut” _

He sang the words,voice now cracking hoping and praying the words were true for him and his dad. He didn’t want to lose his only remaining parent. He felt so weak crying this much in front of his friends. He knew this was the last bit and it scared him to no end.

_ “I didn’t change who I am _

_ I’ve always been a man _

_ Still, it changed your world _

_ But dad, I’ll always stay your little girl _

_ I didn’t change who I am _

_ I’ve always been a man _

_ Still, it changed your world _

_ But dad, I’ll always stay your little girl _

_ But dad, I’ll always stay your little girl” _

Everything stayed tense for what felt like forever,Setsuna just openly crying and looking at his dad. Mr.Nakagawa still had a face of processing the words but eventually he got up and pulled Setsuna into a hug. Setsuna wrapped his arms and cried into his dad’s shoulder.

“My child. My sweet sweet Nana…” he trailed off, looking at Setsuna’s tear stained face with ruined makeup. Setsuna’s voice felt weak.

“I’m transgender,dad, and I’ve already picked out my name. Setsuna started off as a stage name but it’s just my name now. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while but you never seemed open to the idea until recently.” He stuttered out through tears. Setsuna’s dad cupped his face and tried to wipe away his son’s tears. 

“It’ll take a little bit for me to get everything right and learn but You’re right. I was not very open to the idea until recently,Setsuna, and I’m sorry about that. I don’t want to lose my only chil-no,only son.” he shook his head at that last part,trying to smile at his son. It brought a new wave of tears from Setsuna. His dad accepted him.

Now that his fear had been replaced with happiness and the tension in the room was gone,it was like the rest of the room and his club had come back to him and he could hear sniffles from more than one person in the room. He separated from his dad and looked around. All the 3rd years had been crying, with various results trying to seem like they hadn’t been crying. Ayumu looked like she had been sobbing just as Setsuna had been or maybe more and Yu was holding her. Rina was hiding behind her board but it seemed stained with some tears and he could hear her sniffling. Kasumi was crying too and was trying to hide behind Shizuku, who was trying to comfort her fellow 1st years with a look of relief in her light blue eyes. Eli also seemed very happy and relieved. He had heard her coming out experience hadn’t been as nice and it was part of why she lived in Japan now.

As if they had planned it, everyone else started to get up and bring Setsuna into a group hug,Yu being the first as the other trans person in the club. All of them said something positive and called him Setsuna-kun and he felt like he could cry again. They could all openly call him Setsuna-kun now. The details of transitioning socially and medically could come later;Setsuna had an accepting parent and support system. That’s all he had hoped for in the year or three he had known his own gender identity.


End file.
